zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 67
'Return to Another Tomorrow' Return to Another Tomorrow is the thirty-third episode from the animated series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's and Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode opens with a brief clip of Fiona and Zeke standing on the platform within the Ancient Zoidian city. A few seconds later, the Ultrasaurus is shown, badly damaged by Hiltz's Death Saurer's Charged Particle Cannon. Herman and Moonbay try to keep the gigantic Zoid steady in order to maintain a firing stance so that they can launch the Gravity Cannon. Despite the confusion, Schubaltz reports that he is able to lock on to the target, and ordered to fire by Herman. They manage to hit the Death Saurer, but Herman thinks there's still more to come. It turns out that the Death Saurer was able to suppress the hyper-gravity, and recovers without a scratch. Hiltz says that everyone will now be able to witness his power, and fires his Charged Particle Cannon up into the air; the blasts ricochet all over Planet Zi, destroying multiple towns, cities, and landmarks. Everyone aboard the Ultrasaurus begins to lose hope. Meanwhile, the Death Saurer advances, soon fired upon by Emperor Rudolph's 7th Armored Division. Despite the efforts of the army, the Death Saurer emerges from the blasts, unscathed, and continues on its path, mowing right through the Imperial forces. Rudolph watches, saying that this Death Saurer must be ten times as powerful as the one they fought before (in episode 34 of Chaotic Century). In one of the hangers aboard the Ultrasaurus, Irvine and Thomas listen to an announcement over the intercom system ordering the withdrawal of all forces. At this point, even they are losing hope. Then Van, chasing this Death Saurer through the city, turns a corner with his Blade Liger, telling Hiltz that the battle isn't over. The Death Saurer stops, only to launch the missile weapons from the compartment in its tail. Van manages to dodge most of them, but is unable to escape the final barrage. A Charged Particle Beam from Raven's Geno Breaker saves him. The two join forces and charge the Death Saurer while Rease watches from afar, accompanied by the Organoids Specula and Shadow. The Blade Liger leaps at the Death Saurer, but is slapped away with a blow from its tail. Soon after, Raven attempts to use his Charged Particle Cannon, but is seized in the Death Saurer's claws and cast aside. Raven observes that this true Death Saurer's armor is much stronger and can survive a blast from the Geno Breaker's Charged Particle Beam because it previously fused with the Death Stinger. In addition, the Death Saurer's Charged Particle Intake Fan (its previous weakness) has evolved into a Charged Particle Converter, a device that makes it far more difficult if not impossible to deter the intake of matter for the Charged Particle Gun.. He goes on to say that the only way they can destroy the Death Saurer is to hit its Zoid Core. Both Van and Raven become frustrated at this point. Rease tells them that there is one way to destroy the Death Saurer--destroy the Zoid Eve. Van argues that they can't do that, because all the Zoids on Planet Zi would perish as well. Raven asks her if she considers that a victory for them, then goes on to say that he'll fight his way out. He and Van, in their severely damaged Blade Liger and Geno Breaker, continue to attack the Death Saurer. Rease notes that Raven has changed, and wonders if Van is the cause. Hiltz addresses Van and Raven, saying that the reason he allowed the both of them to survive up until now was that so he could absorb their power. He opens up a section of the Death Saurer's armor, which creates a wind that begins to drag and Blade Liger and Geno Breaker into the void. Just when the two Zoids are about to lose their footing, Fiona screams out to the Zoid Eve, stopping the suction. She says that Hiltz (like Prozen, previously) has been possessed by the evil will of the Death Saurer. The two Ancient Zoidians argue back and forth for a bit, and Hiltz fires his Charged Particle Cannon up into the air again, this time wiping out the bulk of Rudolph's Whale King assembly, along with the 7th Armored Division. Another beam hits the already damaged Ultrasaurus. Herman proposes that they think of another strategy, then orders an evacuation of all personnel from the Ultrasaurus. Van stops him, asking for another chance. Atop the platform, Fiona combines with Zeke and plans to destroy the Zoid Eve. However, Van tells her to stop. Fiona says that they have to sacrifice all the Zoids and the Zoid Eve; even though the Zoids will die, they'll die free. But Van wants to stop the Death Saurer without the sacrifices. He promises to defeat the Death Saurer, then begs Herman to fire him and his Blade Liger out of the Gravity Cannon. Herman refuses at first, afraid that the action will kill Van, but eventually agrees after Dr. D explains that by firing the Blade Liger out of the cannon, Van may be able to pierce through the Death Saurer's armor. As Van is lowered down one of the elevators of the Ultrasaurs, Irvine and Thomas stand nearby, wishing him good luck, and hoping that he returns alive. In the city, Hiltz announces that he will destroy all life on Planet Zi, and begins to charge up another beam from his Charged Particle Cannon. Raven doesn't want to let him charge up the beam, and so attacks with shots from the Geno Breaker's Weapon Binder. He then notices that the Death Saurer has set up an energy shield, and warns Van. Raven tells Van that he'll blast a hole in the energy shield--Van just has to aim for that spot. Van's Blade Liger gets loaded into the Gravity Cannon while Raven powers up his Geno Breaker's Charged Particle Cannon. Schubaltz, Irvine, and Thomas prepare the Gravity Cannon to fire. Schubaltz tells them to lock onto the Death Saurer's coordinates while Raven fires his Charged Particle Cannon at the Death Saurer. However, the attack is futile. Shadow then combines with the Geno Breaker, and is able to provide it with enough power to blast through the shield with another attack from the Charged Particle Cannon. After firing, the Geno Breaker falls from its position atop one of the buildings. Moonbay meanwhile manages to steady the Ultrasaurus. Thomas reports to Schubaltz that they are locked on to the target. Schubaltz, in turn, reports this to Herman, who gives the order to fire. Everyone cheers for Van as he is blasted towards the Death Saurer. Hiltz still won't give up, and so fires his Charged Particle Cannon directly at Van. But the Blade Liger is able to overcome this as Van turns on the boosters and flies through, penetrating the Death Saurer's armor and destroying its Zoid Core. The Death Saurer falls, Fiona and Zeke merge with the Blade Liger, and Van escapes the crumbling ancient city. Everyone waits outside the Ultrasaurus for Van to return. As they see him safely returning, the series comes to a close. Van narrates, explaining that everyone finally destroyed the Death Saurer, and that with the evil forces eliminated, Zoids were freed from their desire to fight, and the battles of the members of the Guardian Force became limited to only those that exist as human nature. Raven leaves with Rease and their organoids. A picture of the characters is taken, and a short clip of Van standing beside Fiona and Zeke, with his Blade Liger posed in the background appears. Van and Fiona share a smile, and the episode comes to a close. Zoids *Ultrasaurus *Death Saurer *Redler *Zaber Fang *Darkhorn *Whale King *Dibison *Lightning Saix *Blade Liger *Geno Breaker Trivia *At the very end of the episode, the narration by Van is exclusive to the English dub. In the Japanese version, the credits were rolled across the bottom of the screen while a clip from "Your Song," one of the ending themes for the Japanese version, was played. *The nature of the ring-like lens that suppresses the hyper gravity field is never explained. *The coordinates of the Death Saurer were: S54 W108 (as targeted through the Gravity Cannon sights). *An extract from Van's monologue mentions: "... to help create a world of limitless potential". The term "limitless potential" indeed features in the future, as it appears prominently in the next series, Zoids: New Century. Of particular note, Leon Toros mentions it. Not only does Leon pilot a Shield and Blade Liger. But his final attack is almost identical to the one used by Van in this episode. *After being shot by the Death Saurer, the Gravity Cannon output is 5.47 teravolts, with it climbing to 8.05 teravolts at absolute maximum. As a comparison, when the cannon is first fired, it is stated at pushing 15 teravolts. The discrepancy comes from the damage obtained from the Charged Particle Cannon. In the initial firing, the ship's power (that of the Ultrasaurus) is diverted to the cannon, and coupled with the generator. This does not happen after the Ultrasaurus was hit by the particle beam, instead the gravity cannon had to rely solely on the generator for energy. *There are strong implications that the Ultrasaurus is destroyed during this battle. Not does the above indicate that the Zoid Core has ceased producing power, but the ending of New Century features and incidental Ultrasaurus as the finish line of the Royal Cup. This Ultrasaurus is equipped with the Gravity Cannon, and is located on the Gurrill Plateau. The Ultrasaurus in New Century is a stone wreck, indicative of a Zoid who's core has been destroyed. However, it is not explicitly stated what happens to the Ultrasaurus in either series. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime